


Prompt... nuf said!

by Angelsheart85



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Lost Girl (TV), Person of Interest (TV), Rizzoli & Isles, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Gen Prompt Bingo, Prompt Fic, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsheart85/pseuds/Angelsheart85
Summary: Sooooooo....
Relationships: Gabrielle/Xena, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli, Root | Samantha Groves & Sameen Shaw, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 6





	Prompt... nuf said!

**Author's Note:**

> read below...

So let long the fandoms live! 

Anyone out there truly interested for the sake of love toward the ones listed below, to invest themselves into geting us into the multi chaptered AU adventure, maybe western style, maybe not, up to you... and mix up all the pairings into 1 story? Or at least few of the pairings? Again up to you, beloved writers, coz maybe some pairings may work for you getting in the mix together, some maybe not?

Just asking (and secretly hoping there r peeps out there up to the challenge).... 

Many greetings to all of you, lovely, AOOwn members ❤️


End file.
